Brightness-enhancement films have been used for many applications. For example, brightness-enhancement films can be utilized with LCD backlights and other applications. Backlights are commercially available in a great variety of configurations, ranging from relatively large bulky units with fluorescent lamps to relatively small LCD backlights.
Brightness-enhancing films of some prior systems operate commercially in conjunction with the white-painted interior of a backlight. Because they operate by retroreflection, they will be referred to as RBEFs. RBEFs function to increase the brightness of an open top of a backlight. Often however, these RBEFs produce non-uniform intensity patterns. Further, many of these systems have relatively low output efficiency.